


Light Reading

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ catches you reading something a little...erotic in bed, so he makes you read it out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Reading

“Is that my shirt?” You smile as you feel the bed shift. JJ lays right behind you as he gives a small tug on the shirt.

“Oh, probably. I just threw it on really quick this morning to get coffee.” You roll over and face him. He was still dressed in just his boxers. “Why, you need it for something?”

“No,” he gives you a quick peck on the lips, “Was just wondering.”

“Dork.” You mutter as you roll back over in the bed, the smallest hint of a smile on your lips as you open your book back up.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” he says as he looks over your shoulder. “Are you reading a dirty book this early in the morning?” He grabs the book from your hands and brings it closer to his face. “‘He was rock hard and hurting—’”

“Give me that.” You reach for it but he rolls over and holds it out of your reach, laughing.

“‘—and knew just how she felt. Without foreplay-—’ Oh man, you need foreplay. ‘—without so much a kiss—’ WHAT? ‘—he parted her legs with his knee and slid inside.’” He closes the book with his finger marking your spot. “So...without foreplay, or even kissing, she was ready? What kinda book is this?”

“A book about psychics and ghosts. And I’m not reading it purely for the smut.” You reach over and grab the book from him. He rolls back over to face you, head propped up by an elbow.

“Well, I should hope not because it did not sound that great.”

“You read it out of context.”

“Oh, and what’s the context?”

“These 2 people have literally been dreaming about each other for months-well, years. They didn’t know that the other was real. They just thought it was a dream person they were falling in love with-”

“What?” He laughs.

“Shh. Then she moves to her grandma’s plantation, and he shows up looking for her. But he doesn’t know it’s her, he just heard she had the same psychic powers as her grandma who passed away. She inherited the place, that’s why she’s there… Anyway, he shows up and it’s her, the woman from his dreams. And she opens the door and it’s him, the man from her dreams. And they just fall into each other’s arms and he carries her upstairs and...this happens.” You hold the book up.

“But they haven’t even kissed! You would think, between the door opening and him carrying her upstairs, there’d be time for at least a kiss before he shoves his cock in her. Even just a little kiss, like this.” He leans down and kisses your lips softly. “See, he could have made time for that.”

“Well, JJ, I don’t think he was thinking with his head.”

“Oh, he was thinking with a head alright, just not the big one.” JJ laughs. “So, what happens next?”

“What, you want me to read it to you?” He rests his hand on your hip and then leans down and kisses you again.

“Yeah, read the rest of the scene to me.”

“Okay,” You say softly as you settle back down into the bed and open the book. “‘She was hot and wet, and he was in danger of losing control,’” JJ leans down, kissing your neck as his hand inches backward. You bite your lip and continue, “‘She moaned once—a low guttural sound that raised the back of his—’” You gasp as JJ’s fingers slide between your thighs.

“Keep reading.” He whispers into your ear.

“‘—neck. He was inside her—hard, pulsing, but motionless.’”

“Well, that’s no fun.” He kisses your neck again as his fingers probe at you, his middle finger twirling around your clit. “Was there other smut before this one? Because you are very, very wet my dear.” You moan and close your eyes, leaning your head back, letting JJ have better access to your neck, which he takes full advantage of, leaving soft, wet kisses all over as his fingers slowly work their magic on you. “So, what happens next?” You force yourself to open your eyes and focus on the book.

“‘“Look at me.” It took everything she had to focus on his demand—’”

“I love when life imitates art.” He bends down, pulling the shirt up with his teeth, kissing your hip, and then laying his head down on you. “Continue.”

“‘—but she did it and lost herself in the black depths of his gaze. Only then did he begin to move, rocking against the cradle of her pelvis in hard hungry strokes—’” You gasp again as JJ pushes a finger inside you, moving it slowly at first. Then, he lets a second join it after a couple of strokes, moving faster. “‘—with each thrust shoving her farther toward the headboard until she was pinned.’” You moan and JJ bites your hip, prompting you to keep going just as he is. “‘Laurel reached above her head, her fingers curling around the spindles as she held on, while riding the intensity of their lovemaking. The heat between them was rising just as she’d known it would, churning and curling into a tight hungry knot in the pit of her stomach.’ Oh god, JJ...” You drop the book and turn your face into your pillow as your body starts to buck under his touch, your thighs clenching together around his hand. His fingers are still inside you, slowing down, but still pushing you over the edge.

“See, foreplay is great.” JJ laughs as you clutch at the sheets and moan into the pillow. “You should always make time for foreplay before the cock shoving.” You let out a little laugh as he slides his fingers out, resting his hand on your hip again. You feel him lay back beside you. You stretch your legs back out as the little shocks subside inside you before rolling onto your stomach and turning your head to him.

“You made me lose my place.” You fake pout at him and he laughs.

“Really?! I just gave you a pretty decent orgasm and you just complain about losing your place in a book?” He dramatically sighs and bends down to your face, kissing your temple. “Guess I gotta do a better job then, huh?” He reaches down to the floor, to the little pile of stuff you guys keep down there for when you need it in bed, and comes back up with a condom. He winks at you and then sits up, moving over on top of you, and straddles the back of your thighs. You fold your arms under the pillow and close your eyes, listening to the sound of the wrapper opening, feeling him move to put it on. You move your right knee up a little, giving him easier access to you. You let out a little gasp as he moves forward and presses himself against you, into you. He leans down and kisses the back of your neck as he pushes in all the way. You smile, letting him adjust himself, bracing his forearms on either side of you, practically laying on top of you. “This is better than reading it in a book, huh?”

The room soon fills with little pants and whimpers, both of you clutching at the sheets as he moves slowly over you. You feel another orgasm building up in your belly and, biting your lip, you bury your head in your pillow again. JJ takes that as a cue to sit up, grab onto your hips, and pull your ass up slightly as he adjusts between your legs. He starts moving again, faster. His hands grip your hips as you moan into the pillow, pushing back into him.

“JJ...” You say into the pillow.

“You almost there?” He grits out. You nod. “Thank god.” One of his hands reaches down, and as soon as his fingers connect with your clit you let out a muffled yell, pushing back as your body tenses under his touch. He pumps a few more times, his grip getting tighter on your hips with each one, until he lets out a little growl and falls onto your back. His hips still pump slightly, sending little shocks through the both of you. After a minute, he rolls off you to his original spot on the bed. You turn your head, pushing your sweaty hair out of your face.

“So the moral of the story is, read more dirty books in bed. Got it.” You say with a smile, he laughs as he leans over and kisses you.

“Yes, we definitely need more dirty book reading in bed. Especially if you read them out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> The book being read here (yeah it's a real book) is Mimosa Grove by Dinah McCall.


End file.
